


[HP]食梦貘

by Yoiuta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoiuta/pseuds/Yoiuta
Summary: 因为魔法事故使哈利从一个深渊滑向另一个深渊。
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	[HP]食梦貘

**Author's Note:**

> 今天整理东西的时候从电脑深处翻到了这个东西，是我14岁时写的，现在我半点想不出来我为什么会这么写了（是的，我没有留下大纲，不过我在粗略读过这篇文后，发现它也许并不是单纯的卢修斯与哈利的配对……）  
你需要知道，这是一篇心智不成熟的青春期少女在从未接受正确的性教育的前提下写下的文字，我宣布放弃本文的一切权利（这是理所当然的）

1.  
“我爱你……我以为我只是这样说就足够了。”  
  
用着这样轻佻的语气说出情话的男人有些一头淡色的长发，虽然已经是个“老男人”，但他举手投足间流露出的风情却能让所有涉世未深的小姑娘尖叫——虽然哈利并不是小姑娘，不过他仍旧不得不承认这个该死的傲慢的家伙在刚才确实把他迷得神魂颠倒。  
  
“我可没有从你的举动中看出一点爱意，你这个混蛋！我想你应该还没有忘记我接下来还有课吧？”  
  
哈利恼羞成怒地推开身上压着的恬不知耻的某人，翻身下去准备穿上散落一地的衣服，却被一条手臂勾住倒向了凌乱的床。  
  
哈利小小地尖叫了一声。  
  
“看来我表现得不够直白，我的小天使。”  
  
哈利瞪着习惯于调情的男人，湿漉漉的眼睛与面颊上遮掩不住的红晕映出的美景勾动了男人的心弦。  
  
“不过至少有一点是显而易见的，不是吗？”男人的手娴熟地撩拨着不听话的男孩，“我为你做了……非常多。”  
  
哈利的神情空茫了一瞬，接着很快打开了男人肆虐的手掌。  
  
“我……”哈利极力想要辩解什么，但是很快被男人阻止了。  
  
“但你能回报我什么呢？你甚至刚刚害得我损失了一只家养小精灵，哈利。”男人的发丝垂在他的脸颊上，弄得哈利烦躁地挠了挠头发，不满地盯着满脸愉悦表情的卢修斯·马尔福：“是你先招惹了我……而且那个该死的小精灵差点让我去见上帝！”  
  
一般人在这样暧昧的气氛下首先想到的可不是这些。如果是哈利那头软软的黑发擦过他，他或许马上就会狼性大发，但他的小情人或许天生就是个粗神经，无法领会这种细微的调情。卢修斯低头吻上那张狂妄的小嘴，细细地活动着舌头，而哈利只是挣扎了一下就放任自己沉浸在这种感觉当中了。  
  
还没有历经恋爱的男孩还不懂得如何从女人身上获取快乐，但是已经知道怎样承受快乐了。哈利在接吻上已经十分熟稔，只因为他常常沉浸于卢修斯高超的技巧中而处于半梦半醒的状态，于是总想在什么上扳回一成——当然，哈利的努力永远是回报在他身上的，不是吗？  
  
“好了……小男孩。”这个称呼招致被吻得满脸通红的男孩一记怒抓，但卢修斯仍然自顾自地说下去，“你不觉得我们的时间都浪费在这毫无意义的争吵上太过遗憾了吗？”  
  
虽然这并不算是什么“争吵”，而是卢修斯的恶趣味。哈利发出一声模糊的嘟囔，主动献上了又一个吻。  
  
“快点……”  
  
他想他大概还有课……是什么课？谁要管……哈利放任自己跟随着男人的步调，一边神志不清地打算记忆起自己的课程表——他想至少清醒那么一点点，起码不会那么难看。结果当然是失败了，而且还被看出他并不是很专心的卢修斯轻轻捏起下颌——  
  
“在这种时候还是看着我比较好吧？嗯？……”  
  
性感的尾音被淹没在两人唇舌交缠中渐渐肆虐的水声里，带着魔力般的修长手指在他的背上游移，接着不断向下，就着刚刚留下的浑浊钻进了属于小男孩柔软而紧致的穴口。哈利在他的怀中微微颤抖着，温驯地低下头，用膝盖轻轻摩擦了几下男人稍稍兴奋起来的欲望，从喉咙深处溢出一声可怜的呜咽。  
  
他越来越敏感了。  
  
卢修斯轻易地发现了这件事，也许是因为一个在霍格沃茨而一个在外面，渐渐食髓知味的小男孩无法习惯没有爱抚和亲吻的夜晚，而和他同处一室的尽是些毛都没长齐的小鬼……  
  
意识到自己在想法中无意识地爆了粗口的男人更加努力地取悦着他的小情人——他由他的想象延伸出了更加不妙的境地。格兰芬多实在太过招人厌烦，就连宿舍的人数都那么不尽人意。他好像有点害怕逐渐长大了的男孩们变得蠢蠢欲动，一不小心就会摘取他好不容易悉心料理才变得如此诱人的果实。  
  
“说句让我开心的话，哈利。”卢修斯吻上男孩的额头，隔着微湿的刘海下有一道疤痕，那是一个印记——让他一开始和他的男孩相遇的引路石。哈利不满于停下了一切动作开始温存的人，他扭动身体，让埋在他体内的手指更深一点，然后睁着雾气迷蒙的两颗绿宝石，迷茫地趴在卢修斯的胸口。——他没有力气了。在魁地奇赛场上锻炼出的傲人的体力在床上一点用都没有，反而只是增加了男人玩乐的时间。  
  
“我要三个字的。”细碎的吻逐渐向下，最后软软地印在男孩的眼睛上。没有玻璃镜阻挡的眼睛出奇的美丽，一点一点点燃他的食欲，让他的欲擒故纵几乎要成为一场笑话。  
  
“我……”男孩喘着气，试着从迷乱的呼吸里梳理出几句情话。  
  
“我……我爱你……你他妈的就不能快点吗呜……”  
  
被折磨得快要疯掉的小男孩咬住了男人的下巴，轻轻的，像是小奶猫装腔作势的张牙舞爪。到这对于卢修斯来说已经是最好的催情剂，他轻易地就度过了不太热情的阶段，在把自己放进男孩温热的体内的同时发出一声餮足的叹息，并且逐渐加快着节奏。男孩的轻喘带着甜腻的尾音和湿淋淋的情欲，让卢修斯忍不住含住他的舌头，一点一点吃下他的呻吟。  
  
伴随着轻微撕裂感的是微小的疼痛，但哈利并不在乎，这点疼痛还没到让他放弃快乐的程度呢。或许是照顾到他的“年纪”，男人的动作虽然迫切但很温柔——卢修斯向来是绅士，把握让他快乐和让他舒服的两种配比的技艺高超到他不能再满意。电流一波一波从两人接触的地方升起，眩目得让他连怎么呼吸都有些忘了。逐步累加的快感在某一时刻终于达到顶点，哈利发出轻轻的像猫叫一样的呻吟，他觉得自己的某个地方正一点一点无意识地收缩着，描绘着男人深埋在他体内的形状。  
  
一股热流喷洒在他股间，卢修斯满意地脱身，欣赏他独一无二的“艺术”。青涩的身体无力地横亘在暗色的床单上，显得这个小男孩的皮肤更加白皙粉嫩；黑色的乱发被汗水打湿，慵懒地黏在男孩的额头，伤疤下眼神迷蒙的眼睛闪烁着迷人的光彩，让卢修斯觉得自己已经要深陷。  
  
卢修斯堵住了哈利的嘴，指腹触到了他冰凉而柔软的唇。卢修斯压下自己心底那一瞬间的躁动，不断告诉自己如果不想有多半是精尽人亡的后果就好好控制住自己的欲望，说道：“我在这里已经待得更久了，我的小男孩。”  
  
哈利不满地咕哝着什么，熟练地下床穿好衣服。  
  
“我希望下一次再见面我们不是这样急匆匆地开始，急匆匆地各自分别，这会让我觉得我们之间的关系只有这些。”  
  
“那是因为你还为未成年，而我也有工作，亲爱的。”卢修斯在小男孩的睫毛上落下一吻，他并没有提到他那段同他在圣芒戈睡着了的妻子一同沉睡的婚姻，也没有提及与哈利同龄的自己的儿子，那有点煞风景。哈利显然没有从卢修斯的话中窥探出什么，热烈地回吻了他。  
  
把男孩清理干净之后卢修斯就离开了霍格沃茨，只留下对着男人潇洒背影竖了个极不优雅的中指的某个小男孩。  
  
头脑冷静下来的哈利用力拍了拍自己的脸颊，收拾好自己，离开了有求必应室。  
  
“……唔！”刚刚转身就撞到东西的哈利捂住了鼻子，觉得眼睛里有什么东西要流出来了。  
  
“——波特？”  
  
惯例的讨人厌的拖长音。  
  
他想他知道这是谁了，哈利后退了一步，扶正眼镜，仓皇不安地低下头。他要怎么做才好呢？一个他的死对头，更不要说他在刚刚还和这个一无所知的小男孩——他是说马尔福，德拉科·马尔福——的父亲，来了场基情四射的床上肉搏……噢！糟透了！  
  
“你在做什么？”  
  
马尔福的声音听起来有点尖利，哈利搔了搔头发：“嗯，我……我是说……我在散步……”  
  
“在八楼散步？波——特。”马尔福觉得自己好像是在生气，他不知道这种情绪从何而来，可他就是在生气。他在刚刚看到了自己的父亲，而显然，即便父亲并没有告诉他今天会来学校，但据他所知父亲早在两个小时以前就应该离开了这里。  
  
哈利觉得马尔福恶意的目光不断检视过他肌肤裸露出的部分，他不安地往上拉了拉衣领——他并不确定卢修斯留下的痕迹能否被精准地遮住，他觉得自己无论是袍子还是衣物都有些太大了，套在他身上松松垮垮。  
  
“哦，好的，散步——”马尔福的声音听起来永远恶意满满，“我想我还是没办法伸手伟大的救世主去哪里散步的……就像他抛弃了他的两个小跟班独自一个人在空旷的八楼前一个品味奇特的挂毯前漫无目的地‘散·步’。”  
  
说几遍都不嫌多——糟透了。  
  
马尔福压抑下那些稀奇古怪的情绪，转身留下一个潇洒的背影。——他在努力模仿他父亲，那是一个成功人士，然而背后那个恶心的救世主会不会也给他一个中指？马尔福找到了理由，或许他的父亲给了这个不知天高地厚的小子一个教训，让这个小可怜无力反抗只能竖一个毫无杀伤力的中指……  
  
Wait，小可怜？救世主什么时候得用上这种形容了——马尔福的表情像是活吞了一只苍蝇，把刚刚准备出去的扎比尼吓了一跳。  
  
“嘿，德拉科，我假设你——”  
  
“别假设了，离开公共休息室的门口，让我进去！”  
  
“……哈？”  
  
无缘无故被吼了一句的扎比尼呆愣在当场。

2.  
那件事之后仅仅过了很短的时间，然而已经快要到学期的末尾了。  
  
黑魔法防御术已经停课了，期末考试取消（哈利在如潮般的欢呼中准确捕捉到了赫敏的哀嚎），除了马尔福依旧是一副谁欠了他钱的样子以外，这个趋近尾声的二年级总体还是不错的。但是该死的上帝——好吧在这里是梅林——总不会让他顺风顺水。  
  
“……该死的（离得很近的哈利听到了这声细微的粗口）……我们敬爱的救世主终于不堪拯救世界的重负准备自杀了吗？很好，但是请不要在我的课上练习爆破技术！”近距离承受蛇王毒液的哈利被声波震得头晕脑胀，他轻轻叫了几声不知道是谁的名字，但是无济于事，“为你的鲁莽，格兰芬多扣一……五分，（他发誓又听到了赫敏的哀嚎：“为什么非得在学期末这样？”）剩下的同学自习！”  
  
“你要带哈利去哪？”  
  
“庞弗雷夫人的校医室！滚回教室去，韦斯莱！”  
  
哈利枕在男人的胸口，他第一次知道看起来又阴森又瘦弱的魔药教授能有这样的能量——把他稳稳地抱住，让他有种自己有了安全感的错觉。  
  
他甚至都忘记了要扣罗恩不尊重教授的分数。  
  
斯内普是个讨人厌的老师，但作为教授他做得还不错——至少他在黑板上把任何一个细微的步骤都写清了，为什么他还会做错？斯内普一定会讽刺他的……  
  
“波特先生镜片后的两颗眼球似乎只是摆设不是吗？我想你可怜的魔药教授并没有在黑板上写过任何一个‘荨麻汁液’，甚至任何一个‘荨麻’，哪怕是一个大写的‘N’都没有，”斯内普的语气听起来就像是想把他撕碎，随便哪一部分拿来剥皮，碾碎，或是别的什么，“我想你的小学老师应该教会你识字了吧？”  
  
果然。  
  
哈利懊恼地捂住脸——并没有，他的手被炸伤了。  
  
“如果你对我仁慈一点，就不会让你也陷入这样的窘境……”斯内普讥讽的语调停在中途，他向梅林发誓自己只是想随意看看该死的波特的情况，但是自己却陷入了某种窘迫的状况之中。  
  
——他，呃，他发誓，这种奇妙的悸动只会让他呼吸不畅。  
  
究竟是……究竟是因为什么呢……那份悸动，仿佛根本与那双翠绿的眼中承载的思念无关——纯粹地，纯粹地因为少年带着愧疚的柔软的眼神。  
  
至于哈利在想什么？一个正对某种激烈而火热的运动食髓知味、又急于找到什么来分散对于疼痛的注意力的小男孩，想什么并不用明确地表达出来。  
  
——看起来瘦弱，但是接触却很可靠……哈利觉得自己把自己成功催眠了。  
  
哈利的伤好得很快。毕竟是由魔药课教授及时送达、又及时送来对应药物的病人，很快痊愈也不奇怪。只是哈利总觉得内脏里有什么地方堵塞住了，导致他连学期剩下的时间都过得不太舒畅。能和同学们正常玩乐，一个人躺在床上却觉得哪里都不对劲。  
  
大概是……累了吧。  
  
3.  
好黑。  
  
什么东西在黑暗中悉悉索索移动，也许是蜘蛛，也许是其它虫子，它们总是在夜深人静的时候活动，一开始也有因此而无法入眠的数个夜晚，然而现在这些却已经无法困扰到哈利了。哈利努力抱紧自己，想让自己不要哭出来，可是眼泪还是控制不住地一点一点顺着紧贴着眼睛的手臂的皮肤洇开了一片。  
  
他知道自己不能哭，因为根本没有什么可以撒娇的人，但是有的事不是仅仅知道就行了。  
  
他想见他们。  
  
他想见从来没有见过的爸爸和妈妈，就算他们不会像姨父姨妈一样溺爱着表哥达力……不，如果他的父母在的话，一定是全世界最宠爱孩子的父母。  
  
他可以一直睡到离上学时间只有十分钟再起床，每天有蛋糕和饼干当零食，也许会长得和达力一样胖。也可以打游戏机，看电视，最重要的是，如果他有什么不懂的地方，爸爸妈妈一定会耐心地回答他，也许还会笑着亲吻他，绝对、绝对不会用厌恶的眼神看着他，还严厉地责备“不许问问题*”。  
  
——至少，不会让他挨饿，也不会让他挨打。  
  
他不怕挨饿，只要多喝水就可以撑过一段时间，即使那让他的胃不太好。他更害怕的是挨打。表哥达力年纪和他一样大，但是力气却比他大了太多。被他“碰到”的地方，比表面的青紫更令他畏惧的是几天都不会消减的疼痛，并且在万籁俱寂的黑夜更加清晰。达力不会做出威胁哈利不要把这种事告诉他父母的事，一是他没有这个智商，二是即使德思礼夫妇知道这件事，也会责怪哈利先招惹了达力，并且会再把他关进碗柜里，像随便养的一只宠物什么的——不，如果德思礼家养了一条狗或者一只猫什么的，也绝对会用更好的态度来对待它。  
  
有些缺氧。  
  
哈利最终放弃了蜷缩的姿势，喘息着，微微抬起了头，昏暗的光线里自己的脚趾显得不这么清晰，他瘦弱，但因为时常被迫锻炼而拥有了一副还算健康的体魄，所以还不算苍白。他动了动脚趾，可是却牵到了腹部的伤。  
  
不能再这样了。  
  
如果再不睡，明天课上就会睡觉。这样的话老师也会对自己生气，达力会更得意。  
  
——祝我今天会是好梦吧。  
  
哈利轻轻舒展身体，尽量不发出任何声响，然而入睡时姿势却不自觉地朝左，双手和膝盖靠近被压迫的心脏，后背对着碗橱的门。

4.  
睡在并不宽敞的房间，梦到了更不宽敞的“房间”。  
  
哈利揉了揉他从来没有怎么整齐过的头发，想要把那个讨厌的梦从脑海里驱赶出去。因为多比的事使他不能再在麻瓜的世界使用魔法，这样他就不能在德思礼家明确表现出有关魔法世界的一点点痕迹——甚至连作业都要在半夜在被子里开着灯偷偷写。不过显然，他不用忍受这一切了，他把玛姬姑妈（当然并不是他父亲的姐妹）吹成了一只气球，让她上天了，然后离家出走了。非常解气。这几天来他想做什么就做什么，从没体验过的自由让他昏了头。

他甚至幻想着每年暑假玛姬姑妈都来一次，如果每年魔法部都会让福吉来通知不会追究的话。  
  
这天早上，哈利照常起床（其实最近他的作息时间不太稳定——因为太自由了），却发出了一声惊叫——他的床头有人！等他回过神，摸到了床头的眼镜戴好，才看清那个人是卢修斯·马尔福。  
  
“呃……卢修斯？”  
  
“卢克，亲爱的。”男人的话语不容置疑，哈利很快在两人的对视中败下阵来，轻轻地叫了一声“卢克”。  
  
“嗯……你为什么会在这里？”哈利紧张地不知道手脚要放在哪里，窘迫地看着卢修斯——不，不，他甚至不敢把视线放在那张精致并带着矜持笑容的脸上，那会使他觉得他的体温更加奇怪。他跟卢修斯只是普通的身体伙伴，这一点他很清楚，可却无法压抑自己对卢修斯的渴求，不管是身体上的，还是别的什么。他们在一起的时间大多数都是在床上，没什么好浪漫的，因为卢修斯是一位已婚男士，还有一个跟他一样大的儿子。哈利知道他的妻子正在圣芒戈伤病医院里躺着，并且已经躺了好几年。让卢修斯为一个他根本没什么感觉的女人守贞根本是不可能的事，即使纳西莎·马尔福是卢修斯本应该好好尊重的妻子。如果她是清醒的，那么卢修斯为了自己以及家族也会真正的“爱着”纳西莎，毕竟纳西莎是一位真正的名媛淑女，出自历史悠久的古老纯血家族，而他们的儿子也需要一个尽管辛苦却幸福快乐的童年。但事实是纳西莎现在完全一动不动，只能依靠圣芒戈员工的魔法维持生命，而这一切都是因为她自己的疏忽，卢修斯就只会维持一个美好的表面。  
  
他很完美，所以无论什么伪装都能够生效。  
  
哈利无法理解像卢修斯这样的人的生活，但至少他不是在和一个蠢货在一起，这一点使他很高兴——因为他已经在不属于他的麻瓜世界同一伙真正的蠢货一起生活了十几年了。  
  
卢修斯的目标很明确，他侧身钩住了男孩的脖子，视线低垂着，唇间流泻出一片温热的气息。他从哈利的唇角追逐着吻上他的鼻尖，最后轻轻落在他的眼睛。有点湿润冰凉的触感让卢修斯心底一震。他的手指划过哈利的面颊，带起指尖所触的地方一阵颤栗。最终的目标是哈利还带着些稚嫩的唇。他突入进去，节奏快得让哈利根本没有余裕去思考是否会有人发现，他只是稍微在脑海里爆了句粗口，就任由自己沉浸在其中。  
  
真棒。  
  
人类不必拒绝享受，不是吗？  
  
卢修斯熟门熟路地解开了哈利身上所有的遮蔽物，哈利本想用脚把被子挑上来遮盖一点，但他很快就忘记了，就像他已经忘记了自己是谁一样。  
  
“我施了静音的咒语，哈利。”卢修斯在他耳边轻喃着，他只知道不会再有束缚了，于是顺从了自己的欲望，发出了甜腻的声响。他们配合默契，是多年的“伙伴”，故而合拍的节奏让他们全都沉溺。卢修斯挑动着他敏感的地带，他甚至被强烈的反馈刺激得无法睁开眼睛，只是不断呢喃着含混不清的“爱人”的名字。  
  
这种关系不可能长久。  
  
所以就趁年轻享受一把又有什么呢？  
  
卢修斯又一次离开了哈利的唇，却驱动冰凉的指尖陷进了正在奋力喘息的口中。卢修斯在他欲泣的呻吟声中翻搅出情色的水声，然后抽开，寻向了无比熟悉的那一点。  
  
“嗯……”  
  
“放松。”  
  
哈利很快适应了它，感受到那里的躁动，所有在平日张开的小爪牙全部不见，用令人难以抵挡的声音哀求着卢修斯。  
  
“我……唔……我不想……”  
  
十分迷人的景色。  
  
卢修斯不得不把心神放空，这样才不会因为太过急切而伤到对方，毕竟哈利还很年轻。——真奇怪，他不愿承认自己是个该死的沉迷与年轻身体的家伙，然而却心安理得地享受着属于哈利的青涩和甜美。他始终是个自私的人。  
  
卢修斯低头咬住哈利的唇，从两人唇齿交接的地方流泻出了破碎的尾音，他突然停下来，在哈利的额上喷出湿热的气流。  
  
“乖孩子……”  
  
翠绿色的眸子骤然蒙上一层水汽，哈利发出一声呜咽，像一只乖巧的猫。他静静感受着卢修斯的律动，像是风雨中飘摇的船，遵循着天然的节奏，也像在做一场梦。一片白光中，哈利的眼角忽然溢出一串眼泪。卢修斯吻住他湿润的眼睛，唇舌流连在他凹凸不平的伤疤，热度随着越来越激烈的动作流向四肢百骸。  
  
之后，卢修斯熟练地为他清理干净，清水淋遍男孩瘦弱的身体，卢修斯从镜中看着他，从后面吻上他的后脑。男孩柔软的黑发沾湿了，带着潮而热的温度。镜中的哈利闭着眼睛，安静而美丽。  
  
“……哈利……看看我。”  
  
哈利抬头，露出茫然的神色，卢修斯像是心中某处被揪动，把他抱得更紧了。  
  
这样的关系是不可能长久的。卢修斯低垂的眼中露出一丝郁色，就着水温又要了他一次。  
  
“暑假真是太短了，我真想每天都和你待在一起，小男孩。”  
“别开玩笑了，卢修斯。”  
“‘卢克’，我亲爱的。”  
“……好吧，……卢克。”  
  
送别了已经做好伪装的卢修斯，哈利把玩着手上的魔杖。卢修斯告诉过他魔法部判定未成年施用魔法的方式，在对角巷他可以用魔法。重新上楼的时候，哈利觉得他似乎在麻瓜的街的那面看到了一只在阳光下显得模糊的高大动物。  
  
他觉得自己确实看到了——是在木兰花新月街的夜晚看到的那条古怪凶狠的黑狗。他觉得他似乎在那条狗的眼里看到了暴烈的怒火。但怎么可能？不过是一条狗。那个幽灵一般的黑影一个闪身就消失在了影影绰绰的人群之中，哈利并没有对这件事投注太多的关注，尽管那条狗让他觉得很不舒服。卢修斯告诫他要注意安全，不过没有告诉他原因。比起福吉，明显是相同的行为（只告诉他要做什么而不告诉他为什么要这么做）哈利却不觉得卢修斯有什么不对，毕竟他看起来比那个一身属于官僚的讨厌气息的部长亲切多了。  
  
——好吧，“亲切”只是他的一厢情愿，卢修斯那种怎么看怎么傲慢的一举一动可没有什么好“亲切”的。  
  
哈利嘲笑了一下自己的想法，收拾完房间后站在了洗手池旁。他想起自己在对角巷看到的那款新的飞天扫帚，美丽流畅的线条几乎是看到就能让他想象出骑着它飞行的感觉。他喜欢飞。不过他没有买，那很奢侈，而自己只是一个孤儿，连自己父母的遗产都要暂时交给其他人保管。他过得并不窘迫，但仍然需要小心翼翼。即使他再喜欢也不会要。哈利现在还是什么都被限制的年纪。冷水拍在脸上，让那些讨厌的“幻觉”都被冰冷的感觉激散。他努力用沾了水的手顺着向下拨弄他的头发，想要遮住上面那条讨厌的伤疤。卢修斯总是亲吻那里，那让他觉得羞涩，也有些不知道从何而来的抗拒。就在哈利几次尝试都以失败告终之时，洗手池上的镜子突然发出声音：“……我以为你是个未成年，亲爱的。”  
  
哈利的身体僵了一下。  
  
“别担心，亲爱的，我只是一面镜子。等你搬出这个房间，我就会忘掉你。而且我不知道你是谁……我只负责提醒你注意你的仪表！好了，亲爱的，别白费工夫了，你的发质有些超群，我想它不会那么乖巧地顺从你。”  
  
哈利用指甲在镜子玻璃上刮擦出刺耳的噪音，回到床上，听着似乎就在耳边的人声、车声嘈杂，思绪像随着气流升空一般变得飘渺而迷眩，渐渐沉入梦乡。  
  
事情总不会总是那么糟糕的。  
  
他想。  
  
……  
  
开学的前一天，韦斯莱一家和赫敏住到了破釜酒吧，这使哈利觉得他的暑假有了一个很好的收尾。韦斯莱一家总能带给他很多自己无法拥有的东西，他喜欢和他们待在一起。人多就会热闹一些，哈利一直以来都是一个人，这样的热闹十分吸引他。暑假时韦斯莱一家中了奖，全家都跑到埃及去旅行了，还上了巫师界的报纸。罗恩有了新魔杖，金妮也不再是用二手书。  
  
他们的快乐感染了哈利，使他也觉得幸福。  
  
——这是一个小时之前的感想。  
  
哈利此时正躺在床上辗转反侧，他确信自己没有听错，在亚瑟与莫丽·韦斯莱的争吵中所暴露出的、莫丽想要极力隐瞒他的事。  
  
有人要杀他。  
  
那是伏地魔的信徒，因为信仰坚定，在阿兹卡班待了十二年等待伏地魔的东山再起。现在，他发现他了，于是越狱，伺机而动。不知怎么回事，哈利的脑海里忽然开始反复出现那条黑狗。在占卜学中，黑色的巨犬是死亡的象征，即使他并不相信玄幻的占卜预言，这种隐隐约约似是而非的关联都让他毛骨悚然。  
  
还好霍格沃茨有邓布利多在。  
  
哈利望着天花板，视线沿着上面因为古旧和潮湿而留下的蜘蛛网状的霉斑游移。那是他目前为止最崇拜的人，白巫师的最强者，伏地魔唯一害怕的人。他同时是霍格沃茨的校长，哈利像所有学生一样敬畏他，也会比其他人更想要接近他。邓布利多会保护自己吗？不一定，不过既然伏地魔·最害怕邓布利多，伏地魔的手下也没什么好担心的。  
  
至于他自己……哈利觉得自己至少能安分地被保护不去故意闯祸……？难说。他知道自己不会是能乖乖听话的人，不过至少他能认清自己。  
  
5.  
赫敏在对角巷买的猫总是追着罗恩的斑斑不放， 把它吓得不轻。他们上火车之前，韦斯莱先生让哈利向他保证自己不论听到什么都不要去找布莱克。韦斯莱先生为什么会以为自己有什么理由要去找一个疯狂的杀人犯呢？带着这个疑问，哈利跟着他们上了车，其实他几次都想告诉赫敏或者罗恩自己在为什么烦恼，不过却总是被各种各样的事打断——毕竟又要开学了。所有人都慌慌张张吵吵闹闹手忙脚乱，让哈利只有干脆放弃了。  
  
也好。他想，这种事情其实可以自己承担。  
  
或许是他们出发太晚了，到了火车上根本没有空包厢，金妮想和他们一起找，哈利却并不想这样。他会觉得尴尬，一个崇拜自己的小女孩和他同处一个空间会让他非常尴尬。他希望他们能正常交流像和罗恩和赫敏一样，做个朋友，或许有人会非常享受别人的目光，不过这种仰慕的感情对他而言很沉重。  
  
“呃……”哈利思考了一秒的时间，转向了罗恩，“我想和你们单独谈谈。*”他刻意加重了“单独”，但并没有表现出来太多。  
  
“金妮，你走开。*”罗恩瞬间明白哈利的意思，这是他们之间的默契。金妮生气了，罗恩和哈利却都没有很在意。  
  
他们最后只在车尾找到一个并不是很满的隔间，里面已经有一个男人了，不过是在熟睡中。  
  
成年人？哈利记得霍格沃茨是学生专列。  
  
男人的出现转移了罗恩和赫敏的注意力，赫敏从那个人的箱子指出那个男人叫卢平，大概是这一期的黑魔法防御术教授。讨论完卢平教授，终于轮到了哈利。在罗恩和赫敏的注视下，哈利心里想要独自承担的想法动摇起来。他并没有注意到自己正日渐变得不信任自己的朋友——如果是之前，他绝对不会犹豫，而是选择直接告诉他们，毕竟朋友就是要共同承担一切的。他没有意识到，“害怕他们卷入自己的危险”“害怕他们担心自己”这种想法，本身就是对单纯友谊的背叛和不信任。  
  
不过，他并没有太过坚持。他说出了让他有些不安的布莱克的事，说出了韦斯莱先生对他的警告，却并没有说出那条狗。他宁愿那是自己的臆想，而不真的是什么不详的征兆。只是布莱克的话题也很快过去，孩子的热情总是不能时刻保持在同一样事物上，当他们谈起霍格莫德时，哈利突然想起自己的许可没有人签。这对他的安全来说是好事，不过却意味着他与他朋友们的相处时间会变少。毕竟只有他不能在周末去霍格莫德，他又不能强求他的朋友和他一起留在霍格沃茨。正在他懊恼的时候，马尔福却惯例来挑事了。  
  
——很不幸地，哈利之前想的“为别人的目光沾沾自喜的幼稚鬼”就是这个马尔福。然而哈利却又开始尴尬了，要不是赫敏和罗恩的战斗力还在正常水平，并且那个熟睡男人的身份（新任教授）吓跑了，哈利绝对会被看出自己的不自在。马尔福的眼睛和马尔福先生很像，但仅仅只是形状和颜色，也仅仅是这形状和颜色，让他非常不安。  
  
“……哈利？”  
  
他想多了，已经被看出来了。  
  
“你怎么了？”赫敏试探地问,“自从二年级中间开始你就对马尔福的态度很奇怪。”  
  
不得不说，赫敏是一个聪明的女孩。哈利搓着手指，不知道应该怎么回答。  
  
“嗯……赫敏。”哈利觉得嗓子里有点干，注意到罗恩也向这边看过来，他更加焦躁。  
  
他知道他和卢修斯·马尔福的关系是错误的，他们甚至没有感情。最开始的时候哈利什么都不知道，只是庆幸能有一个人能在所有人都厌恶他的环境里“喜爱”他，帮他祛除那些恐惧。然而即使意识到了自己的不正常，却根本无力停下了。——他习惯了。习惯了有人温柔地拥抱他，习惯了能有人轻柔地叫他的名字而非尖叫。不如说这是他一直渴求并紧紧抓住的。  
  
“我……”他知道自己不应该说出来。  
  
火车开始慢下来。  
  
“……到了吗？”  
  
“这个时间不可能，罗恩。”赫敏看了一眼表，身体转向罗恩，眼睛却仍然注视着哈利：“是什么？哈利？……算了，等你想说的时候再说吧。我可不是咄咄逼人的人。”她耸了耸肩，哈利顿时松了口气，但他知道这件事还没结束。  
  
这个时候，即使他离门更近，风雨敲击在玻璃上的声音也清晰地闯入他的耳膜。哈利走了出去，和他抱有一样想要查看情况想法的人并不少，但突然，火车停了。行李由于惯性碰撞在一起，有的掉了下来，发出了不轻的响声，很快，车上所有的灯就都灭了。  
  
一种阴冷的气息像触手一样缠绕上了哈利的心脏。  
  
“……利！……哈利！哈利！”  
  
赫敏的声音由远及近，拉扯回了哈利的思绪。  
  
哈利打了一个冷战。  
  
“唔……抱歉，我……”  
  
“没关系哈利，没关系，先回包厢吧，这里很暗。”  
  
“……”  
  
哈利沉默着，他觉得自己变得很怪。  
  
“我应该暂时冷静一下自己，我觉得我中邪了。”  
  
“……被诅咒？不会吧……不过，哈利，你真的需要好好休息。”黑暗中赫敏的手温暖有力，“之后好好睡一觉吧。”  
  
“……嗯。”  
  
哈利的脚垂在地面上，外面似乎一片混乱，不断地有推拉门的声音和尖叫。怎么了？不管是什么，都不会是好事。纳威和金妮相继进了这个隔间，让火车的末尾也变得躁动了。  
  
“安静！”  
  
一个沙哑的声音突然响起。*  
  
是卢平教授醒了。  
  
哈利看向那个角落，他们依言安静下来，之后噼啪声响起，亮起了一团不明亮的火光。卢平教授让他们待着别动，自己则走向了滑门。  
  
门开了，一股可怕的阴冷蔓延开来。  
  
火光照亮了卢平教授的行动，他停在那儿，没有继续向前走；火光也照亮了造访这个隔间的不速之客，是一个穿着破烂斗篷的高大的东西，脸藏在兜帽下。  
  
它似乎感受到了哈利的注视，缓缓地抬头，和它对视的下一秒，哈利什么都不知道了。  
  
6.  
第一眼见到特里劳妮，哈利就觉得那是一个神棍。她身上没有什么圣性的东西，反而神神叨叨得令人厌烦。——这个印象可和他第一节课的茶渣被说成是墓地的黑狗没什么关系……好吧，很有关系。至少她让哈利对占卜师的印象坏了不少，不过也不是什么人都是骗吃骗喝的庸才。  
  
一个喜欢“预言”别人不幸的人。  
  
甚至让赫敏这么尊重教授的学生生气了。  
  
哈利被特里劳妮的所谓“预言”弄得心神不宁，当然也有一部分是从纳威传开的自己的晕倒。哈利之前并不知道摄魂怪是什么，现在知道了，并且大概一辈子不会忘了。那种冰冷黏腻的感觉只要一想起就仿佛重新盘旋上了他的心脏，这个学期一开始就不太顺利，哈利其实想像别人一样普通地上课，不过似乎上帝给他安排了许多学习之外的东西。他被这些琐事弄得时常心烦，然而并没有什么发泄的途径。  
  
赫敏的脾气也变得日渐暴躁。  
  
哈利试图让自己冷静下来，不过那是白费功夫。这学期的神奇生物学教授是海格，这是唯一让他稍微不那么不愉快的地方，可是在课上，马尔福又用他的自大和傲慢毁掉了哈利的好心情。哈利开始觉得不必迁就马尔福，毕竟那需要在自己确实亏欠他的情况下才是正常的，然而他和卢修斯的关系起于卢修斯的引诱。  
  
毕竟马尔福本来就是个混蛋。不仅在魔药课上耀武扬威仗着斯内普是他的院长指使哈利和罗恩为他处理药材，还撺掇哈利主动去找布莱克这个杀人犯。马尔福一定是知道布莱克和他的恩怨才故意这么说的。哈利觉得恼怒，因为他一开始甚至没有发现马尔福的意图。出教室的时候哈利用藏在袖子里的魔杖给马尔福装腔作势的纱布绷带施了个咒，一个小把戏，会叫马尔福被包扎的地方晚上会瘙痒难耐，好让他知道什么是故意使坏的代价。让哈利觉得沮丧的是赫敏变得越来越匆忙，他甚至不能在和她同行的那几步和她说几句话。  
  
卢平教授的黑魔法防御术课上，哈利知道了怎么对付博格特，他做好了准备，然而卢平教授却没有叫他站在博格特面前，好让他知道自己需要面对什么。其实在卢平教授叫他们每个人想象出自己害怕的东西和怎样使那样东西变得不那么可怕时哈利就觉得脑子被什么东西堵住了，他努力搜刮着脑海里残存的恐惧，却发现什么都没有——完全、一片空白。  
  
哈利不知道自己怎么了，他看向卢平教授，想要寻求帮助，然而他正在为纳威的“作品”和大家一起大笑，并没有注意到这边。哈利又试着看斯内普，当然，他并没有求助的意思，不过却被斯内普捕捉到了视线，哈利迅速收回目光，他看到的斯内普的眼神非常冷漠，让他不禁有些觉得卢平教授的行为过分了一些……醒醒！斯内普才帮着马尔福羞辱了你！哈利拍了拍自己的脸，长长呼出一口气。  
  
他在图书馆找了一些讲诅咒症状的书，也许是因为是给学生看的，上面没有任何一项能和哈利的感觉对上，不过暂时也让哈利安心了一些。真正让他忘记这一切的是魁地奇，队长伍德要毕业了，哈利沉浸在了疯狂的训练之中，无暇顾及自己的脑子或是别的什么。

7.  
“……你是谁？”

不会是卢修斯。

视线被遮蔽使他的感官更加清晰，他能察觉到那个人的呼吸的微潮，轻飘飘地掠过他的皮肤，带起不受控制的战栗。那个人的手宽大而柔软，偶尔指甲刮到他，让他骤然紧绷了身体。他是在闭着眼的时候被蒙住的，布带勒紧的程度让他连睁眼都做不到。于是就在这一片漆黑中，他的身体不断被挑逗着，似乎那个人是个初来乍到的新学徒，在努力探寻能让他失控的地方。

“……放开我……”

不熟稔的调情却已经令他难以忍受，哈利轻轻喘息起来，嗓音带着几分抗拒。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 我觉得它不太可能会继续更新，因为我目前无法续接这篇故事。但是我仍然选择把它放在一篇合集的首页，直到有一天我把它从记忆深处挖出来并能修改成符合现在审美的作品。


End file.
